Probie No More
by NCISVU
Summary: Gibbs and Tony invite Jimmy over for another weekend of fun. Slash. Gibbs/Tony/Palmer. This is a sequel to A Different Kind of Probie but it could probably be read on its own without too much confusion.


**Probie No More**

Jimmy had just tucked Sgt. Brooks away for the evening when his cell phone started buzzing. His heart dropped at the prospect of another body ruining his weekend plans. Gibbs and Tony had invited him over for another weekend of fun and he'd readily accepted. It had been a month since their last get together and he thought about it every day—masturbating for them, watching them masturbate, the hand jobs, the blow jobs, playing with Tony while Gibbs fucked him, Tony and Gibbs thrusting their cocks against his… The mental images had provided plenty of intense orgasms during the long, lonely nights and his morning showers.

This time would be different though. This time Jimmy wanted more but another body would put an abrupt end to his plans. He dug his phone out of his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was a text from Tony. He smiled as he read the message:

_I've got a hard-on just thinking about this weekend. You still coming over?"_

"Would you care to share what it is that's so amusing, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Um, not really," Jimmy answered, quickly dropping his phone into his pocket. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ducky replied with a warm smile. "Go on, enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Jimmy pulled his phone out and again and replied to Tony's message on his way to the showers.

_8====D O:  
I'll pick up dinner on the way._

* * *

Jimmy pulled into Gibbs and Tony's driveway right after they had. He grabbed the pizzas he'd picked up and followed them inside. The same nerves he'd felt the first time he'd showed up on their doorstep were returning, even though he knew he had no reason to be nervous.

"Pizza," Tony said happily as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it fall open. "This is a perfect Friday night meal, although I should make you do what you texted me earlier first."

"What'd he text you?" Gibbs asked as he passed out cold beers.

Tony pulled his phone out and showed Gibbs the message.

"Eight equals… do?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, no, no, no," Tony said with a chuckle. "It's a blow job, Jethro. The eight represents the balls, the equals signs are the shaft of a penis and the D is a cock head. The O and the colon is a person with their mouth open."

Gibbs studied the message for a moment longer, turning his head to see if it made any more sense sideways before giving up and grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Wanna see the text I sent him?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs answered. "No, I'm confused enough already."

"You always did prefer actions over words," Tony said as he patted Gibbs' thigh. He took a bite of his pizza before turning to Jimmy. "Anything exciting happen since our last meeting?"

"I went to a gay bar last weekend," Jimmy said.

"Good for you!" Tony said. "You get down and dirty with any hot guys?"

"Not exactly," Jimmy answered reluctantly. "I didn't go inside."

Tony shared a confused look with Gibbs before turning back to Jimmy. "Why go to a gay bar and not go inside?"

"I got cold feet," Jimmy admitted. "I didn't really feel like I had enough to offer. I don't have much experience with guys. It's kind of intimidating."

"We're here to help, Palmer," Tony said, "but you gotta tell us how to help you."

"Can we do _more_ this weekend?" Jimmy asked.

"Define more," Gibbs said around a mouth full of pizza.

"I wanna go all the way," Jimmy said.

Gibbs looked over at Tony who couldn't have looked more pleased. Jimmy hadn't been ready to go all the way the last time they'd gotten together.

"Top or bottom?" Tony asked.

Palmer shrugged. He honestly didn't know.

"You can try both if you want," Gibbs offered.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle," Tony promised.

"You guys are the best," Jimmy said.

* * *

"Lie down, Palmer," Tony instructed after pulling their younger lover's shirt over his head.

"But my pants?"

"Don't worry about your pants," Tony said while he stripped out of his clothes.

"You want him inside you?" Gibbs asked, crawling into bed and spreading Jimmy's legs. He'd stripped down to nothing on the way up the stairs.

"Yeah but I wanna watch you suck his cock first," Tony replied.

"Oh boy," Jimmy muttered. He felt his dick twitch in the tight confines of his jeans. One thing he would _never_ get used to was Gibbs' mouth on his dick.

"By the look on Jimmy's face I'd say he likes that idea too," Tony said. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and made himself comfortable in the bed while Gibbs teased Jimmy's nipples with his tongue.

Gibbs sucked and licked until both nubs were erect then bit down hard enough to make Jimmy cry out. "I like it when you're noisy, Palmer," he said crawling to the head of the bed and straddling Jimmy's face. "Stick your tongue out."

Jimmy did as he was asked and Gibbs rubbed his cock against the younger man's tongue. Jimmy nuzzled his nose against it and nipped gently at the underside before catching Gibbs off guard by sucking one of his balls into his mouth.

"He loves having his balls sucked on," Tony told Jimmy. He took a break from stretching himself to stroke Gibbs' cock while Jimmy thoroughly attended to his balls.

"Enough," Gibbs groaned when he started getting a little too excited.

Tony smiled and returned to his spot next to them while Gibbs scooted back down Jimmy's body, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. When he got to Jimmy's pants he mouthed his cock through his jeans before releasing the button and lowering the zipper. As soon as the tight confines were no longer restraining him, Jimmy's underwear covered cock popped out, begging for more attention.

Gibbs licked over his length, letting his tongue sneak inside the opening before pulling Jimmy's underwear back and freeing him. Tony took another break from stretching himself to help Jimmy get his jeans and underwear off while Gibbs sank all the way down on his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Jimmy whimpered.

Gibbs rewarded the verbal outburst by playing with Palmer's balls while he continued working his cock over with his mouth.

"That feels so good," Jimmy whined, reaching down to touch himself.

Tony intercepted Jimmy's hand and put it on his dick instead. "You got a long way to go before you even think about that."

"I don't know how long I'll last," Jimmy said.

"In that case, let me help you," Tony said. While Jimmy stroked his cock, Tony reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a leather cock ring with snaps on it.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked as Gibbs pulled off his cock.

"Help," Tony answered while Gibbs helped him fasten the ring around Jimmy's balls and engorged cock.

"I'm not gonna be able to cum with this thing on, am I?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it's possible," Tony answered, "but considering this is your first time wearing one, I doubt you will. Don't worry though, it'll be worth it and you can't have as much fun with a soft dick. Now, give me your finger." He coated Jimmy's finger in lube then guided it inside him. "That's where your cock's gonna be when Gibbs gets done with you."

Jimmy had a look of pure shock on his face as Tony's words sank in. This wasn't a quick hand job with friends while watching porn. He was going to be fucking Tony's ass after his dick was no longer in Gibbs' mouth. _Gibbs'_ mouth on his cock and his cock in _Tony's_ ass. Was he dreaming?

Gibbs released Jimmy's cock with a pop and stroked his hand over it long and slow while Jimmy rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Gibbs' hand.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked, reaching out and fingering Tony's hole, "'cause he is."

"Ready," Tony answered, stretching out on his back.

Jimmy settled between Tony's legs and let Gibbs roll a condom on him, coat his cock with lube and line him up.

"Take it easy till you get the hang of it," Gibbs instructed. He was kneeling right behind Jimmy, their bodies pressed together and Gibbs' hands on the younger man's hips, guiding every movement. "This is a little different than being with a girl."

Tony kept a hand on Jimmy's belly, keeping just enough pressure he could stop him if he got too eager while Gibbs guided Jimmy's cock into him.

"It's so tight," Jimmy said.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, reaching around to stroke Tony's cock. "Is he clamping down on your dick?"

"I don—OH YEAH!" Jimmy cried out when Tony clamped down. "So fucking tight."

"Fuck me, Palmer," Tony said. "Come on. Show me what ya got."

Jimmy started moving a little easier as he got used to the tighter ring of muscle and silky passage. Once he found his rhythm, Gibbs let him move on his own and watched.

"I wanna suck your cock, J," Tony said.

Gibbs moved over beside Tony and Tony's mouth was immediately on his cock. He threw his head back as Tony sucked hard and wasted no time going after his favorite spots using his favorite techniques. Jimmy watched Tony's cock bounce against his belly with each thrust and watched as Tony sucked Gibbs' cock. There was so much going on and so many new feelings he was glad Tony and Gibbs had put the cock ring on him so he couldn't cum yet.

"I wanna watch you ride Palmer," Gibbs said when Tony got a little too eager with the blow job.

Jimmy was so lost in everything that was happening, he didn't even hear Gibbs' request. It took him by surprise when Tony sat up, rolling him backwards. Palmer straightened his legs out and Tony bent his knees and started riding the cock in his ass. Jimmy pushed Tony's cock and balls up out of the way so he could see himself sliding into Tony's ass.

"Like that?" Gibbs asked, watching Jimmy stare at his cock in awe.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered with a nod. "I wanna know what it feels like. I wanna make the face that Tony's making."

"Alright," Gibbs said. "Slow down, Tony."

"He has a nice cock, Jethro," Tony said. "You really should try it."

"Maybe next time," Gibbs replied. "We're gonna do something different now."

"You gonna take him?" Tony asked.

"Mm-hmm. You wanna get him ready for me?"

"Love to."

They got Jimmy positioned on all fours with his face in Gibbs' lap and Tony kneeling behind him. Tony rubbed and squeezed Jimmy's ass, waiting for him to relax. He swiped a finger across his hole every so often to remind him of what was coming. Jimmy reached for Gibbs' cock but Gibbs stopped him, not wanting to risk getting bit when Tony started easing his fingers inside the younger man's virgin ass.

When Tony thought Jimmy was ready he let his fingers wander down Jimmy's crack and play at his opening. He added more and more pressure until a fingertip slipped inside. Jimmy tensed again and tried to bury his face in Gibbs' stomach but Gibbs tucked a couple fingers under his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"You're okay," Gibbs assured him.

He pulled Jimmy up to lay against his body and kissed his neck and face while Tony continued. Jimmy focused on the sweet kisses and Gibbs' large hands moving soothingly over his body while Tony opened him up.

"Doin' okay, Jimmy?" Gibbs asked. He wanted to give him every opportunity to back out, even though he didn't think he would.

"Uh-huh," Palmer said.

"Alright, why don't you make my dick hard again," Gibbs said, scooting up so his crotch would be in Jimmy's face.

Gibbs didn't know where Jimmy had learned to suck cock but he was a natural. He opened his mouth and accepted as much or as little as Gibbs pushed in then closed his mouth and sucked around it as he pulled out. Whoever was on the receiving end of this kid's mouth was one lucky bastard and Gibbs was glad he got to be one of the lucky bastards.

Tony sent a look over at Gibbs that told him Jimmy was ready as he removed his fingers from his ass.

"Ready, Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jimmy mumbled around his cock.

Gibbs traded places with Tony, slicked himself up, rolled a condom on then added more lube. Knowing it was Jimmy's first time being penetrated he squirted a healthy amount of lube on his ass hole and smeared it around. Tony moved to the foot of the bed so he could watch, leaving Jimmy on his hands and knees in the bed, in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs lined up and breached Jimmy's opening with the head of his cock then pulled out. He eased in again and immediately pulled out several times, letting Jimmy get used to the feeling of having a cock moving in and out of him. With his hands fisted into the sheets and his face buried in the mattress, Jimmy took everything Gibbs gave him with only a few whimpers.

"Damn, Jimmy," Gibbs said as he pushed in a little more, "you're so tight… so fucking tight. Arch your back. Let me in."

Tony pushed gently against Jimmy's back while holding his hips up, helping him get into a position that would be more comfortable for him and would allow Gibbs to move freely and easily. "That's it," he encouraged. "Feel better?"

Jimmy's only response was another moan. Even though Gibbs was taking it easy on him he still wasn't used to having a big, fat cock in his ass and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Pull out, Jethro," Tony said. "Let's roll him on his back."

Gibbs eased out and they got Jimmy rolled over. Jimmy's fingers once again fisted into the sheets while Gibbs immediately lined up. He didn't want to give Jimmy's virgin sphincter too much time to tighten up.

"Relax and take it, Jimmy," Tony encouraged, watching Gibbs enter him again. "You're doing great." As he watched he unsnapped the cock ring and tossed it aside then leaned over and licked across Jimmy's length before sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time.

Gibbs eased himself in and out, pushing a little farther in with each stroke until he was able to bottom out. The expression on Jimmy's tightly scrunched face was unreadable and the little cries weren't telling him much more. Tony started lazily stroking Jimmy's cock, watching as Gibbs set a slow, steady pace.

When Gibbs lowered his center of gravity and pushed in at an upward angle, Jimmy nearly hit the ceiling. _That_ felt good. He was no longer unsure about whether or not he like being fucked. Precum involuntarily oozed out of his slit and Tony's tongue was there immediately to lick it up. He continued stroking Jimmy while Gibbs tagged his prostate with each thrust and it wasn't long before Jimmy's boner returned.

"Harder," Jimmy pleaded desperately. "Please, give it to me harder."

"Beg for that cock, Palmer!" Tony teased.

"I'm begging. I'm pleading!"

"Careful what you wish for," Tony warned with a wink.

Gibbs and Tony shared a smile as they picked up the pace. Once Tony had sucked Jimmy to full hardness again he moved his head out of the way and watched as Gibbs pounded into the younger man's willing body. Jimmy's cock strained up towards Gibbs each time his prostate was bumped and continued to stay hard with excitement. The fear and uncertainty that came with the initial penetration gave way to wondering why the hell he'd never explored that part of his sexuality before.

"Finish him off, Tony," Gibbs said, slowing his strokes.

Gibbs massaged Jimmy's prostate with his cock head while Tony wrapped his lips around Jimmy's cock and started sucking. A gentle tug on his balls had the M.E. assistant thrusting up into Tony's mouth and wiggling around on Gibbs' cock. Tony sucked hard, making long, sweeping passes, swallowing him completely while Gibbs continued pressing against his prostate with his cock and in a matter of seconds Jimmy was thrusting wildly as he emptied himself into Tony's mouth.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced," Jimmy mumbled dreamily.

"You're welcome," Tony said.

He straddled Jimmy's head and Jimmy latched onto his cock hungrily while Gibbs resumed thrusting in and out of him. Gibbs pressed a lubed up finger against Tony's ass hole and pushed it in when Tony relaxed and opened up. He found his lover's prostate and rubbed against it while Jimmy sucked him off. Tony was so turned on from watching Gibbs and Jimmy that it wasn't long before he was ready.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned, giving Jimmy a chance to release his cock and aim it somewhere else.

To his surprise Jimmy kept sucking just as greedily until he exploded in his mouth. Not only did the younger man take everything he had to offer, he swallowed it. With a few final pumps into Jimmy's body, Gibbs let go and cried out in ecstasy too.

Tony collapsed on the bed next to Jimmy and Gibbs pulled out and face planted on the other side of their guest, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"That was even more incredible than the last time," Jimmy said.

"Glad you feel that way, Palmer," Gibbs mumbled into the mattress.

"'cause we've got a proposition for you," Tony continued. "You're welcome here whenever you want. Jethro and I can show you all kinds of things and we can all have lots of fun together, if you're interested."

"Interested? Are you kidding?" Jimmy asked with a laugh. "I'd love that!"

"Good," Gibbs said. "We would too. We'll get the details worked out in awhile. I need a nap."

"Tired already?" Tony asked.

"It's hard work keeping up with you two," Gibbs said.

"Rest, old man," Tony teased. "I'll get us cleaned up."

"Watch who you're calling an old man," Gibbs warned.

"Guys, guys, guys," Jimmy interrupted. "Relax. I could use a nap too." Nobody won when Gibbs and Tony got competitive and started betting on who was better at certain things. Besides, making love to both of them was intense and a nap sounded like a really good idea. The M.E. assistant yawned and was dozing off before Tony even returned with a damp cloth.

Tony got everybody cleaned up then squeezed in next to Gibbs, curled up and closed his eyes. Gibbs kissed Tony's head and ran his fingers through Jimmy's hair. He never imagined having such an adventurous love life. Life just kept getting better and better.

**End.**


End file.
